Cheating Scandel
by Xealvi
Summary: Kai takes advantage of the new farmer while his girlfriend Popuri is away. The two chapter story told with the songs "In My Head" by Jason Derulo and "Kiss N Tell" by Kesha. Sorry if it's not okay. First song fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harvest Moon and character/themes associated. I also do not own the song "In My Head" by Jason Derulo. R & R!**

It's the middle of summer and Mineral Town is hosting its first annual dance. It's late at night when Kai stumbles into the inn where the dance is.

Many couples are dancing together. Doctor and Elli swaying back and forth, but not moving very much because of the Doctor's two left feet. Karen is a blur as Rick swings her around and around. Ann and Cliff are spinning and kissing like it was their last night on earth. Mary and Grey are grinding against each other, and all of the adults seem to drunk to care.

Popuri is nowhere in sight, so Kai walks over to the only free girl at the party. The new farmer in town: Alexandra.

She's at the bar next to Carter, the preacher. She swings down another glass of ale. Her feet sway when she stands, so she's drug enough for Kai to steal her. There was no way Alex would remember this night.

Alex stands up and begins to dance. Her body sways to the beat, and Kai stands memorized. Carter stands up and joins her. He's about twice her age, but Alex only seems to care for the music.

Kai walks up to Carter and taps him on the back. He'll have to act the gentleman to get this girl home with him.

"May I?"

Carter leaves and Kai begins to dance with Alex. Their bodies sway in perfect unison, when Kai speaks.

"Everybody's looking for love."

Alex emits a drunken laugh. "Ain't that the reason you're at this club."

"You ain't gonna find it dancing with him. No." Kai nods his head in Carter's direction, who was chugging down a glass of water, of all things.

"You gotta better solution for me, boy?" She smiles and twirls around in a circle.

The two begin grinding against each other as Kai whispers in her ear. "Just leave with me now, say the word and we'll go."

Alex leans her head back against his chest. "I'll be your teacher; I'll show you the ropes."

Kai puts her hands on her waist as she twists her hips back and forth. "You'll see a side of love you've never known."

Alex nods her head rhythmically with the beat. "I can see it going down."

The music blares loudly. No one can hear anything that anyone else is saying. Everyone dances, sways or jumps to the music.

Kai leans down and whispers in Alex's ear. "In my head, I see you all over me." He pauses as he kisses the side of her face. "In my head, you fulfill my fantasy."

Alex turns so that he face is mere centimeters from his. "You'll be screaming 'no!'"

Kai kisses her gently on the lips, even though he's drunk. "In my head, it's going down."

"It's going down." Alex repeats.

The music blares again, and Carter walks back over and offers Alex another dance. He has a drink in his hand that he offers her.

Kai leans down and whispers in her ear. "Some dudes know all the right things to say."

Alex smiles and motions with her hand for him to go away. As he leaves, she speaks. "When it comes down to it, it's all just game."

Kai spins her in a circle and then holds her close against him. "Instead of talking, let me demonstrate."

Alex uses her finger to trace a line down his jaw and presses closely against him. "Get down to business, let's skip foreplay."

Then she grabs his collar and walks backwards slowly towards the door. "Just leave with me now, say the word and we'll go."

He leans in close and kisses her on the lips. "I'll be your teacher; I'll show you the ropes."

Alex gives him a sexy dangerous look. "You'll see a side of love you've never known."

Kai's eyes scan up and down her body. "I can see it going down."

She pulls him close and whispers in his ear. "You singing to me baby in my head right now."

He leans her back farther and kisses her on the mouth again. "You'll be screaming out when it all goes down."

Alex stands and bounces around the room in a vibrant dance. Her body shakes to the music as she dances around the room solo.

Kai whispers softly to himself as he watches her. "In my head, I see you all over me. In my head, you fulfill my fantasy."

Alex dances around and around in circles, making herself more than doubling dizzy. She sees Kai and whispers. "I'll be screaming 'No!'"

She twirls back into his arms as he says. "In my head, it's going down."

"Just leave with me now, say the word and we'll go." He tells her.

"In my head, it's going down." Alex drunkenly coos to him.

Without another word, Kai leaves with his prize.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harvest Moon and character/themes associated. I also do not own the song "Kiss N Tell" by Ke$ha. R & R!**

A week after Mineral Town's first dance, Popuri marches down to the beach. Beside her are the other girls of Mineral Town. Alex is on her right hand side, and Ann is on her left. Behind them Elli, Karen, and Mary all march with them.

Heads turn as they march down the streets. Popuri looked rightly furious and Alex's look matched.

Rick looks up from tending the chickens as they pass. He's tempted to join them. He never liked Kai and would love to pummel his face in. After throwing another bunch of feed to the chickens, he decides that the girls want to deal with it on their own.

Gray looks up from helping his grandfather over a new hammer. He nods at Mary, and she nods back a grim smile of determination on her face.

Cliff looks up from picking grapes as they pass. He grins at Ann, who cracks her knuckles in response. They both chuckle and continue on.

Doctor passes them on his way to work. He gives Elli a quick kiss before heading off, reassuring her that he was behind them.

They pass the Church. Carter looks at Alex and smiles weakly as an apology. She smiles back at him.

Everyone is even more determined now. They reach the beach, where Kai is lounging around in front of his summer shop.

He stands quickly and his eyes widen in fear. "P-Popuri!"

Popuri stands closest to him but it's Ann that speaks. "Listen to yourself, you're a hot mess."

"St-t-stutter through your words, breaking a sweat." Karen calls out.

"What's it gonna take to confess, what we both know?" Alex yells at him.

Popuri speaks now. "Yeah, I was outta town last weekend. You were feeling like a pimp around your lame friends."

"Popuri, please!" Kai begs.

"Now your little party's gonna end." Elli tells him.

"So here we go." They all say together.

The girls all circle around him and close in. He flips his head in the direction of each speaker.

"You got a secret." Mary.

"You couldn't keep it." Karen.

"Somebody leaked it." Ann.

"And now some shits about to go down." Popuri.

She pauses and all the girls take a step closer towards him. Kai begins to feel trapped and is already beginning to regret his thing with Alex last week.

Popuri starts to yell at him now. "I never thought that you would be the one, acting like a slut when I was gone."

"Maybe you shouldn't, kiss 'n' tell." Elli.

"You really should've kept it in your pants." Alex.

"I'm hearing dirty stories, from your friends." Popuri.

"Maybe you shouldn't kiss 'n' tell." Mary.

"Your looking like a tool not a bawler." Ann.

"Your acting like a chick, why bother?" Karen.

"I can find someone way hotter." Popuri.

Kai turns to her. "Please, Popuri. Let me explain."

Popuri lifts her hand to silence him. "I'm done with the ways that you messed up."

"You weren't smart enough, to keep your stupid mouth shut." Alex.

"I'm so sick of it, I've had enough. I hope you cry." Popuri no longer looked the sweet innocent girl she always was. Now she was fully pissed and ready for revenge.

"You got a secret." Karen.

"You couldn't keep it." Ann.

"Somebody leaked it." Mary.

"And now some shits about to go down." Alex.

They all close in again, and Kai can smell every single girl's different perfume. He was being humiliated worse than ever before in his life.

"I never thought that you would be the one, acting like a slut when I was gone." Popuri.

"Maybe you shouldn't kiss 'n' tell." Alex reaches up and slaps him now. Hard.

"You really should've kept it in your pants." Ann reaches up and slaps the other side of his face.

"I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends." Popuri doesn't hit him, but gives him a look that makes Kai wish he had been hit instead.

"Maybe you shouldn't kiss 'n' tell." Everyone in the circle says the same words as they take turns slapping Kai.

After a round or two of slapping, Popuri speaks up again. "I hope you know, you gotta go."

"You, get up and go." Ann shoves him.

"I don't wanna know, or why your gross." Elli pushes him.

"You gotta go. You, get up and go." Karen shoves him.

"Cause I don't wanna know." Mary pushes him.

Popuri walks up to him so that she's only a few inches away from him. "Please, Popuri." He begs.

She kicks him the crotch. When he's bent over, she leans down and whispers in his ear. "I never thought that you would be the one, acting like a slut when I was gone."

"Maybe you shouldn't kiss 'n' tell." Resounds from everyone in the group.

Kai attempts to stand back up, but Popuri forces him down again. She whispers again into his ear. "You really should've kept it in your pants. I heard dirty stories from you friends."

Popuri stands and lets him stand too. The girls let him leave their group as he begins to flee the town. With all the girls completely mad at him, Kai was leaving with the intent of never coming back.

As he leaves the beach, he hears Popuri's voice one last time. "Maybe you shouldn't kiss 'n' tell."


End file.
